


Rockaby Baby

by Ereri_Shipper69



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And angst, C-Section, Ex Mafia Levi, Lots of Angst, M/M, Modern AU, Mpreg, No Smut, OC Baby - Freeform, Premature Birth, Yaoi, angst everywhere, but a happy ending, but fluff, caesarean section, ereri, ereri love child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Shipper69/pseuds/Ereri_Shipper69
Summary: Levi and Eren are expecting a child. But one day, Eren goes into early labour and needs to have a c-section operation done due to the fact that he has no birth channels. A week after the baby is born, the baby develops a nasal infection. The only way to sure it is by a strong drip. However, the baby has a negative reaction to the strong drugs. It's so bad that the doctors say that the child will not live past a few hours at max.What happens to the child? How will the parents react to their only child dying? Well, read to find out.





	Rockaby Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Three updates in one damn day? Man i'm on a role! xD Anyway, this is a really angsty fanfic that my two friends on facebook have asked me to do. and this is dedicated to them from the bottom of my heart. Since they do not have an account here, I will send them a link. And if they read this, I sincerely hope that they like this. So yeah, I hope that the week long wait was worth it girlies! x3333

A shrill cry pierced through the silence of the dark room, startling Levi awake. He looked around the room frantically, searching for where the sound could have come from, but it was too dark for him to make out anything. He then turned to the other side of the bed, petting the now empty and cold place. A frown burdened his brows. He must have got up to use the bathroom. Levi reassured himself and slipped out of bed.

He walked over to the bathroom when he heard another cry, it was full of pain and misery. His eyes widened. Eren! Without a second thought, he ripped the door open and stepped his, gasping when he saw his lover crumbled on the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, moaning and twitching as he gripped his large stomach.

“Eren! What happened?” Levi exclaimed and rushed to his lover’s side, kneeling before the brunette and pulling him gently onto his lap. He encircled his arms around Eren’s stomach protectively, rubbing gentle circles in the hopes of soothing his lover’s pain.

“L-Le… Levi! I-It hurts so m-much!” Eren mumbled as he whined and sobbed, tears steadily streaming down his face as he buried his face into the crook of Levi’s neck, seeking relief from the pain, but also comfort and security. He did not think he could ever feel so vulnerable. 

Levi places butterfly kisses all over his lover’s face as he gently lifts the brunette up, carrying him bridal style as he walks them over to the bedroom. “Eren, my love, I’m going to take you to the hospital to get you checked up. Don’t argue with me. You’re obviously in a lot of pain. I don’t want to see you suffer like this. I’m going to get dressed quickly, in the meantime, just lay on your side, it will help soothe the pain for a while.” Said Levi as he gently placed his crying lover on the bed, gently turning him on his side and kissing his forehead before changing into appropriate clothing.

Once he was changed he slung a bag over his shoulders and walked back to Eren, who was still crying out in agony. Levi had to hold back the urge to curl up next to Eren and just hold him tight to his strong chest in the hopes that it will be enough to calm the younger male.

With gentle and caring hands, he picked the brunette up again and walked out of the house, grabbing his car keys on the way out. When he locked the door, he quickly made his way towards the car, placing Eren in the passenger seat, lowering said seat so that his lover can be as comfortable as one can possibly be in a car.

After that, he flung the bag into the backseat and rushed into the driver’s seat, quickly igniting the engine before rushing to the hospital, completely ignoring the rules of the road in his need to get Eren better. All the while, Eren’s cries have gotten lower in volume, but rough from crying all this time. It saddened Levi that he could not do anything to help his lover. He did not want anything to happen to his husband, or to his child.

After fifteen minutes of driving, speeding through red robots and stop signs and nearly crashing into a dozen other cars, he finally reached the hospital, screeching to a halt just outside of the emergency entrance. He ripped his seat belt out and threw the door open, rushing out and running around the car to open the door to his lover. 

“L-Levi… I…” Levi’s eyes widened when he saw the agony reflecting off his lover’s eyes. He caressed his lover’s cheeks gently and gave him a reassuring smile, a smile that he only let Eren see. “Eren, darling, we’re here. I know that you don’t want to see the doctors, but please. I feel that this is completely necessary. They will be able to take the pain away from you. They can help you.” Said Levi in the gentlest voice that anyone has ever heard, even Eren himself.

The brunette searched his lover’s eyes for any deceit, any falsities that could have just been said for only his sake. The tears in his eyes were pouring down his face, he could not stop them even if he wanted to. He was just in so much of pain to care about his pride now. When he saw no such things in his lover’s eyes, he nodded his head and closed his eyes, more tears slipping from the corners of his eyes.

With a relieved sigh, Levi scooped up his lover into his arms and dashed into the hospital, calling out loudly for someone to come and help them. A few moments later, a few doctors rushed in and took Eren from Levi’s arms, placing the brunette onto a bed that was reeled in behind the doctors. Levi screamed at the doctors when Eren had cried out at the sudden pain. “Oi! Be gentle with him you sons of bitches! Can’t you see that he is pregnant, and in pain?!” Levi caught himself short as his eyes widened.

Could there be something wrong with the baby?! Was Eren…? The child…? Levi frantically shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. There was nothing wrong with them. They were okay. Eren was okay. The baby was okay. They had to be… They had to be… 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Levi paced up and down the corridor as he impatiently waited for someone, anyone, to come out of that damned fucking emergency room and give him an update on how Eren is doing. He passed the theatre door, probably the hundredth time since they brought Eren in, when it opened and out came an exhausted, but apprehensive looking nurse.

Levi frowned at her and walked up to her with a mean glare, not really caring if it offended or scared her, he just wanted to know how his lover was doing. Was that too much to ask for? “Where is he?” He demanded, crossing his arms intimidatingly. Once upon a time, Levi used to be part of a mafia gang, one which his asshole of an uncle used to rule before Levi had killed him.

If the nurse did not tell him what he wanted to hear, then he will use the low moral methods, like death threats and violence, to get what he wants. Luckily the nurse was not stupid enough to test his patience because she quaked in her shoes and gave a quick summary of his lover’s health. And what he heard, was not something that he could have ever imagined.

“Your husband is fine, Mr Ackerman,” The nurse began. “He has just gone into early labour. However, since he has no birth channels, the doctor had to surgically remove the child by caesarean section. The child is fine, but it was still a premature birth, so the doctor expects to have a few complications with the child before it is healthy. And even so, those who are born prematurely, hardly ever live a long, healthy life. Please, if you will excuse me, I need to get somethings done.” Said the nurse and quickly scurried away upon seeing the angry look in Levi’s stormy grey eyes.

He ran a distressed hand through his hair as he stood awkwardly by the door, not quite sure what to do. He so desperately wanted to run into the room and go to his lover’s side, and hug him and see the baby, but he knew that he will just get kicked out like the last three times that he attempted it. Levi took a deep breath and gulped thickly before slowly exhaling. 

His mind was a mess, so many thoughts were running rampant through his head at a speed that he could not keep up with. He realised that he was overwhelmed with the sudden news. He was not prepared for this. Yes, he wanted to have the child with his beloved Eren, but he did not think he could take care of a child so soon. They were not fully prepared at home. The renovations for the child’s nursery had only just began a week or so ago. The house was a mess, too filthy for a child to be living in.

The theatre doors opened again, breaking him away from his thoughts. This time, it was a whole staff-full of people who had walked out, reeling behind them a bed occupying his Eren. He was briefly taken aback by the slight paleness of his lover’s skin and the fact that the brunette’s eyes were open, but they were not exactly seeing anything.

A tall, blonde man in a white coat had walked up to him, signalling for the others to go on without him. The doctor then turned to look at Levi. “Are you the husband of Eren, Mr Ackerman?” The doctor asked politely as he held his clipboard to his chest. Levi nodded his head slowly, his muscles tensing in agitation. “Yes, that is me. I was informed by one of the nurses that my husband had gone into early labour and that you, the doctors, had to perform a C-section.” Said Levi tersely, his hands balling into tight fists. “May I ask why I was not informed of this?”

The blonde man did not even quiver under the intensity of the glare that was directed at. He just sighed and looked at his clipboard, reading the notes that were taken during the procedure. “Well, Mr Ackerman, because Eren had gone into labour at such an early stage, his water had broken, making his body think that it was time for him to give birth. However, as the nurse may have told you, Eren does not have a birth channel in which he can push the baby. We needed to act quickly, otherwise, we may have lost both your husband and the baby. Right now, my nurses are taking Eren to the maternity ward. Your child on the other hand, had to be sent immediately to the ICU where we are keeping him in an incubator as well as life support.” Said the blonde doctor as he wrote something down on the sheet that was on the clipboard.

“Wait, why is the child in the ICU?” Levi asked suspiciously, getting more worried and frustrated as he stood there with the doctor. He wanted to go and check up on his lover, but he had to ask about his child first. 

“Your child was born two months too early, sir. The child has not yet fully developed. His lungs are still small and can therefore, not regulate air normally yet. We want to keep him there for very close observation. I will see to his every need personally. For now, we cannot allow anyone but a certain hand selected staff see the child, this is of course for medical and health reasons. 

“But if you wish to do so, you may go and see your husband in the wards. Though I must warn you, he has not fully recovered from the anaesthetic so he may still be unconscious or incoherent. I must go on my rounds now, so I bid you a good night, Mr Ackerman. I will come and check on Eren later.” Said the doctor who quickly left, leaving behind a wide-eyed Levi in the empty corridor.

There was hardly anything that left him surprised, but this… It simply blew him away. He was certainly not expecting this bomb. But why? He thought as he slowly made his way to the maternity ward. Why did Eren go into labour so early? What caused it? Eren was never under any sort of stress, so that simply cannot be the case. But then what else could it possibly be? Was it something he ate for dinner? Could it have been something in the food that I made for him? No, it can’t be that either. I always make sure that the food is healthy…

When he looked up again, he was startled to see that he was already outside of the maternity ward. He gulped thickly and looked back behind him. No one was there. Not a sound could be heard, not even a tiny squeak. But of course, no one would be here now, it was almost three in the morning. He turned back to look at the door, and with shaking hands, he slowly opened the door. He was thankful that it didn’t make a sound.

He peered in and looked around. There were only night-shift nurses that were sitting behind desks and playing with their phones. Some were even listening to music with their ear phones. He held in a growl as he sneered at the nurses that were not paying attention. What if one of the patients needed help, or what if Eren was still in pain and needed help, how the fuck would they know?

With an angry huff, he pushed the door opened more and stalked in, walking to the only nurse that looked sober. She was a petite, strawberry blonde-haired woman. Glancing at her nametag, he saw that she was the ward manager and that her name was Petra Ral.

“Excuse me, miss Ral?” Levi called out politely, though none too softly. She looked up in surprise, having not heard him come in. “Yes sir? May I ask who you are? Visiting hours ended ages ago.” Said the blonde-haired woman. Levi shifted on his legs and looked away with a huff.

“My husband came in here a few minutes ago. The doctor gave the go ahead to come in and see him. Where is his room?” Levi asks rather rudely this time, feeling frustrated as he just wanted to go and see Eren after so many hours of impatiently waiting.

Lucky for him, the woman recognised this and quickly searched something on the computer before she stood up. “It’s this way sir,” She brusquely said and walked down a random corridor. Without a word, he followed her. They walked in silence for a moment before they stopped at a door at the far end of the corridor on the left. 

“This is it, sir, though I must say that he was out of it when the nurses brought him in. He is probably still asleep, so please do not disturb him. He will be rather exhausted after the surgery.” She whispered and walked back the way that they had come from. Levi frowned slightly. What’s with these people? Are they that much afraid of me? He internally shrugged in a nonchalant way. It wasn’t like he cared anyway. If that is the case, then they should know better than to try and kick me out after a while. I am not going to leave my family alone here. As much as they helped Eren, I do not trust any of them to look after him the way that I do.

With a deep breath, he entered the room, opening the door softly and closing it behind him, locking it for privacy. The room was dark. Good, at least when Eren wakes up the light would not hurt his eyes. He looked at the only bed in the room with a small smile on his face. 

He walked to the chair that lied beside the bed and sat down. Leaning forward, he crossed his arms and laid his head on them, looking up at his beautiful husband. He grabbed the hand that was laying limp out of the sheets. He frowned. Eren’s hand was cold, so unlike the other times that he had held this hand. It was usually so warm, providing him with comfort and security, reassurance that everything was going to be alright. But now, it just felt hollow, as if no emotions were present to give him anything.

With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and hoped that everything will be back to normal in the morning. Except for the new member of the family.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It has been exactly a week since Levi had brought Eren to the hospital, and a new baby was gifted to them. It was a beautiful, baby boy. He was quite small, but that was to be expected, considering that the child was born prematurely. The baby had a small tuft of soft, chocolatey brown hair, clearly favouring the mother’s hair. His eyes were still a murky blue, not having cleared out to give them a definite answer on whose eyes the baby had inherited. Though Eren was quite convinced that the baby will have Levi’s eyes.

Levi smiled as he leaned against the door, his arms crossed and his one leg propped up on the wall as he carefully watched as Eren played with the baby that was lying awake in its incubator. This was one of the only times that they could see the child. Of course, they understood the precautions that the doctors were taking in protecting their only child, but it was becoming too much, especially for Eren.

Eren, for the most part, was slowly falling into depression. Levi could see, even from here, how much the brunette wanted to scoop up their tiny baby into his arms and just cradle him, rock him back and forth until he fell asleep. Levi knew that Eren wanted to physically touch the baby with bare fingers and not the sterilised gloves that were placed on the wall of the incubator to see to the child’s needs.

As much as he wanted to, there was nothing that Levi could do to fulfil Eren’s desperate wishes, this was the best he could do. He was broken out of his thoughts when Eren let out a small giggle. “Levi, come see here. Come and see Jace smiling pricelessly. It’s so adorable.” Said his lover tiredly and with a sad smile. Levi pushed off the wall and walked over to them, peering through the glass at his son. And what do you know, he really was smiling.

He knelt next to Eren and chuckled softly. “That’s your smile, right there. The same, minus the teeth, of course. It would be more brilliant once he grows up and gets all his teeth, I reckon. It would be a carbon copy, I imagine.” Whispers Levi as he takes Eren’s free hand in his own, feeling relieved that it has regained the lost warmth. His heart swells in pride when Eren giggles again, though much livelier this time. 

“You think so? Heh, I think that he would be breaking millions of hearts once everyone sees how precious he is. Everyone will be fall for him with that smile.” Said the brunette as he leaned against Levi with a smile on his face. “It won’t be long before people ask for his hand.”

Levi felt his eyes twitch in annoyance at that thought. “They can sure as hell try. They will have to get through me first. No one will take our boy away from us.” Said Levi protectively, a frown burdening his brows. It slipped ever so slightly when Eren giggled again. “Not alive for a long time, and you’re already that protective of him?” Asked the brunette teasingly with and equally teasing smile.

Levi huffed and raised his chin, as if accepting a difficult challenge that was thrown at him. “But of course, I am, my dear. He is our precious baby boy. No one will ever dare to so much as place one of their filthy fingers on him. He is much too pure for any of them. And besides, they will have to be up to my standards before they can even think about looking at him in a romantic sense. But of course, none of them will ever live up to it, so I won’t have to ever worry.” Said Levi firmly as he gazed lovingly at his only son.  
He looked down when he felt a thumb gently caressed the back of his hand. His frown melted away and he smiled again, looking up into Eren’s glowing green eyes, witnessing so much of love and affection in those deep depths. “Levi, what did I ever do to earn someone like you?” The brunette asked as he shook his head and looked back at their son who was falling asleep.

Levi smirked and leaned forward to whisper in the brunette’s ear. “You’ve captured my attention from the moment that you tripped and spilt coffee all over me in that café. And from then on,” He brought their joined hands to his heart. “You’ve slowly, but oh so surely, captured my heart and slyly wrapped my soul around this baby finger of yours. I swear you continue to ensnare me with your intoxicating eyes. Though I promise that I don’t mind it in the least.” He chuckled when Eren’s cheeks reddened beautifully like a cherry.  
“L-Levi,” Eren exclaimed as though someone had confessed to a scandal. “D-Don’t say things that!” Levi chuckled again at his younger lover and kissed his cheek lovingly. “But it’s true, my darling. Would I ever lie to you?” Asked Levi in a teasing manner, which made Eren blush even brighter. “W-Well… no, but still! I-It’s embarrassing!”

Levi reached up with his free and gently gripped the brunette’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, making his lover look up at him. “Eren, I love you more than anyone else in the world. Both you and little Jace here,” He gestured to the now sleeping child. “Are my world. I would never give either of you up, no matter what happens. I cannot imagine a life without either of you in it. If something were to happen to either of you, I will lose my mind, I would not be able to live with myself. And believe me Eren, I may have been a horrible person in the past, but I’m a changed man now. I would never lie to either of you.” Said Levi earnestly, wiping a stray tear, that cascaded down the brunette’s face, with the calloused pad of his thumb.

“Levi… You’re… You’re so good to us… T-Thank you… And I love you too Levi. I love you so much, with all my heart. I’m yours Levi. Only yours.” Eren whispered as they both leaned forward and sealed their lips in a tender kiss that was so full of passion. It was not heated, but it reflected the affection they held for the other.  
Soon, they broke the kiss for a gulp of air, panting softly as they stared into the other’s eyes, finding themselves getting lost in the moment with dope grins on both their faces. They laughed softly at their cheesy antics and leaned into each other as they both turned to gaze at their son with love-filled eyes, completely unaware of the heartache and misery that will soon befall upon them.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Sir, are you sure that this is a good idea?” Asked a worried nurse, her fingers playing with the hem of her blouse agitatedly, clearly displaying a lack of confidence in the suggestion that was brought forth by one of the three doctors gathered in the room.

The doctor hummed and closed his eyes, shaking his head gravely as if burdened by a difficult task. “There is no other option. If we do not do this, the child will surely die by the end of the week, sooner if it is not treated properly. My thoughts stand firm.” Said the doctor with a finality that no one could argue against.

“I agree with Doctor Smith,” Said the second doctor in the room, a gender fluid brunette with spectacles that reflected the lights in the room in such a way that no one could tell what the doctor’s eyes showed in that moment. “The child was born prematurely, it was bound to happen at one point or another. If we don’t hook him up to the drip, he could lose his life before he can even live it.” Said the second doctor.

The third doctor cleared his throat and shook his head, sighing as he heavily sat down in an unoccupied chair. It creaked softly at the sudden weight. The doctor frowned. “You are forgetting, Doctor Zoe, that the child is simply too young for the drips. The medication will be much too strong for the child to handle. Yes, it has developed a nasal infection, but do you really think that the risk is worth it? The child could die from the toxins.”

Silence reigned over the room. No one could argue with that statement. Or at least, no one had the right words for defying such logic. “Doctor Nile, we understand your concerns, but if we do not do this… Imagine how distraught the already worried parents of the child would be if we do not do something about it. I reckon that they will sue us for not trying to save their only child.” Said Doctor Smith a with a determined gaze. “We don’t have time for arguing on the matter. As doctors, we should always be prepared for taking a risk. If we do this, I am almost a hundred percent certain that the baby will survive and live a healthy life.”

Doctor Zoe nodded their head in agreement and read something on a clip board that they were carrying. “If this goes well, then the child will be perfectly healthy by the next year. I say we do this. The high risk will be well worth it in the end, I reckon. The parents will be so happy to know that we have taken such good care of their child.” Said the doctor enthusiastically and turned to leave the room. “I will go to the child and prepare everything while you two finalise everything.” 

“Wait, Doctor Zoe,” Doctor Smith called out suddenly. Doctor Zoe turned around to face the blonde doctor. “Yes?” Doctor Zoe frowned. “Make sure that the parents of the child do not find out about this. I would rather keep this a secret from them. We do not need to give them added stress while they worry for their child.” Said the blonde doctor with authority laced in his voice, clearly leaving no one any room for arguing against him.

Doctor Zoe hesitated, inwardly disagreeing with Doctor Smith’s order, but then again, they can’t deny him. He is the leading doctor in this case. What he says goes. “Yes sir,” They said through clenched teeth and quickly left the room, shutting the door with a bang behind them.

Doctor Nile stood up from his seat with a sigh and glared at the blonde doctor. “I do not agree with your foolish methods, Smith, but I have no choice but to agree. Just know that if this fails, your hands would be dripping with blood.” Said Doctor Nile as he too left the room, leaving behind the stone-faced doctor.

“Levi,” A small voice called out, breaking the peaceful silence of the hospital room. The man in question cracked an eye open and was surprised to see that his lover was sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall as he looked out of the window and gazed at the calm ocean below. He was glad that they had this room, God knew how much his brunette loved the sea.

With a small sigh, he sat up, leaning back against his elbows for support. “Yes, what is it?” He took in his lover’s expression, frowning at the lost and empty look at plagued Eren’s eyes. His shoulders were slouched a bit, showing signs of hopelessness, of sheer defeat. He got off the bed and walked to his lover, bending down and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s shoulders.

“Tell me what’s wrong, my love.” He whispered gently and pressed his lips on the younger male’s temple. Eren sighed softly and leaned into the older man’s touch, it felt good to know that his lover will always comfort him when he needed it. “I just…” Eren sighs. “It’s been two days Levi. I want to see Jace. I want to hold him. I want to sing for him till he falls asleep. I want to talk to him. I want to play with him…” He looks away. “It saddens me that we can’t be with him. I want us to be a happy family. I want us to experience things together, as a family. I just…” Eren trailed off, his voice becoming heavy as his throat became tight, a thick ball forming as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Eren, look at me.” Levi demanded and grabbed the brunette’s chin, gently coaxing it up so that they can make eye contact. “We will be a happy family Eren. I will make sure of it. It will just take some time for that to happen. The doctors must keep him away so that they can monitor the rest of his growth until he is completely healthy. Just please, I know that it will be difficult, as I find it hard, but we need to stay strong and wait for a little while longer. As they say, patience is a virtue.”

He smiled when Eren closed his eyes and nodded his head in understanding. Levi took that as his queue to lean forward and place his lips softly against the others. The kiss was gentle as their lips moved in perfect sync. It was pleasant, a kiss that spoke of so many hopes, of so many dreams for the future, for their future together. It was comforting, reminding the other that they will be there for each other till the very end.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by a few pairs of hurried footsteps running in the corridor at the far end of the ward. As the footsteps became less hurried, but clearly in a rush to get to somewhere, they broke apart from the kiss just as someone had knocked on the door. Levi sighed softly and stood up, placing a hand on Eren’s shoulder for reassurance before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal a frantic looking Petra.

“Miss Ral?” Levi asked in surprise. “Is something the matter?” He eyed her suspiciously. She was huffing and puffing as if she had run a long distance. That, or she had been running very fast for a short distance. Either way, her cheeks were flushed in, Levi had to admit, a cute way.

“There’s no time for dawdling!” The blonde-haired woman exclaimed so suddenly that Levi had to take a step back from the shock. They have been here for more than a week, yet Levi has never seen this petite woman so alarmed. It had to be something serious. “You need to come with me! Both of you!” She said and waved her arms up and down, beckoning for them to hurry up and do as she had asked.

Levi turned to Eren with doubtful eyes, yet when their gazes locked with each other, they both somehow knew that something was seriously wrong with their only child. Eren held his stomach as he slowly rose to his sore feet, smiling as Levi rushed to his side to help him. Once again, he was so grateful to have such a caring husband like Levi. He could not possibly ask for a better person in his life. “Lead the way, Miss Ral.” Said Eren and he held onto Levi for support and together, they slowly made their way to the door.  
They walked at a pace that was fast, but not enough to hurt Eren. They were being very considerate of him. He was still in a delicate state after the caesarean section. Many times, Levi had offered to carry Eren everywhere that he wanted to go, but time and time again, both the doctors and Eren would vehemently remind him that carrying Eren would only agitate the stitches and could cause them to open. The doctors have even lied, saying that it would hurt Eren tremendously if the stitches were to open. Levi, being the ever careful and cautious husband that he is, fell for it hook, line and sinker, providing Eren with unknowing entertainment. Eren of course, has not bothered to tell Levi that the doctors were kidding.

“M-Miss Ral? Could you please tell us what is wrong?” Eren asked hesitantly once they were out of the maternity ward and heading in the direction of the ICU ward. A sinking felling settled in the pit of his stomach when a sombre and sympathetic look washed over her face. She did not make eye contact with either of them, not wanting to do so as she is the harbinger of terrible news. News that will shatter their hearts and rip their souls to pieces before being dumped in a dusty bag where they will rot for all of eternity. “Miss Ral? Please- “Eren was cut short by Petra.

“I… It’s your child, Jace…” At that statement, Levi narrowed his eyes to dangerous slits. “What’s wrong with him?” Levi demanded in a hard tone that made the poor woman flinch and jump slightly. She nervously forced herself to consider Levi’s eyes, instantly regretting it as she did so. She saw dark promises of death and destruction.

“T-The doctors don’t think that he is going to make it…” She finally whispered in a soft tone, forcing them to strain their ears to hear what she had just said. And once her words finally registered in their minds, they both frowned and Eren gulped as his throat ran dry. Before they could say anything, probably force her to clarify what she meant, they reached the ICU wards. By the door, she just told them to go in and that the doctor was waiting for them, before she quickly excused herself and left the puzzled parents. She did not want to be in the same room as them once they found out what was wrong with their baby.

They looked at each other, their eyes conveying the same thoughts; Just what the fuck was going on? What had happened to Jace? With worried expressions, Levi opened the door and they both rushed in, determined to see their son and see for themselves what was wrong.

However, when the door shut behind them, they both felt a weird, tense feeling in the atmosphere, almost as if they had just walked in on a funeral. Everyone’s face was tense, their gazes cast low, staring at blankly at the smooth and polished tiles beneath their feet. But, worst of all, was the tall, blonde doctor that had delivered their son; Doctor Erwin Smith.

Eren and Levi looked at each other, a puzzled look reflecting in the other’s eyes. They were now more worried than before. The doctor’s shoulders were slouched so deeply that it looks like the weight of the world was suddenly on his shoulders. A look of absolute anguish was written all over the man’s face. His eyes were hollow and empty, almost as if the man had never experienced the joy of living in his entire life. All in all, it was an utter sad image. It did not sit well with neither Levi nor Eren. So, with cautious steps, they approached the depressed doctor.

“U-Um… Excuse me, Doctor Smith?” Eren called out softly, not having the heart to break the heavy silence that filled the ward like a plague. It was too much for Eren to handle. It only served to make his heart stutter with uncontrollable worry. He needed to see their child. He needed to see him to reassure himself that everything was fine and that another patient was the cause of such melancholy. 

The blonde man straightened up a bit when he heard Eren’s voice, his eyes lighting up with such a sadness and misery that it caused Eren to take a step back from shock. Levi placed his hands on Eren’s shoulders, steadying him in case he got a dizzy spell.

“A-Ah… The Ackerman’s...” Said Doctor Smith with a small stutter as he regarded them with apprehension. If they were worried before, they sure were downright terrified of what the doctor was going to tell them. “Doctor… Sir, please tell us what is going on! We need to know!” Eren pleaded and reached up to grip the hands on his shoulders, holding them for support. Said hands tightened their hold on his shoulder, silently reassuring Eren that he will be here no matter what. 

The doctor sighed and looked away, shaking his head as he tried to keep his emotions at bay. This was all his fault. He will have to pay the consequences of his rash decision. It was all on him. It was his fault… He sighed again and cleared his throat as he picked up a random clip board to keep his eyes occupied so that he didn’t have to look at them.  
“There is no other way to put it, but be blunt. Eren, Levi, I regret to inform you that your son is slowly dying.” 

If it was possible, the thickness of the tension in the room has increased tenfold as a new, heavier silence reigned over the ward. Not a sound could be heard as the hearts of the worried parents broke as the words began to sink in. They stared at the blonde doctor in shock, their mouths hanging open in disbelief.

Levi was the first one to recover from the stunning news about his one and only son. “What the fuck does that mean, you shit for brows?” Levi demanded rather rudely as he glared fiercely at the doctor. The first time that he had met the blonde doctor, he was rather taken aback by the massive size of the blonde man’s eyebrows, thus the derogatory name.  
Erwin literally froze when he heard the angry man’s voice. It was deadly calm, yet it demanded the answers that he sought. It was terrifying, the way the shorter man could say something in such an authoritative voice that it left him feeling compelled to answer, lest he want to suffer the wrath of the demon that hid in the undertones of the shorter man’s voice.

“I… I think that it will be best if you go and see for yourself. Jace is in the same room that he’s always in.” The doctor whispered, his voice full of fear at what the shorter man can do to him. And it was then that he realised his mistake, he should have told them from the beginning.

Without another word, Eren silently walked down the hallway to his child’s room where he was usually kept in an incubator. Every footstep that echoed in the ears of everyone present, sounded like the steady drum beat that musicians would play on the day that funerals would take place. Even Levi found it a bit foreboding. He feared to follow his lover, too afraid to want to see the condition that his son is in. He didn’t think that he would be able to handle it at all. Not at all.

He tore his eyes away from his lover’s receding back and glared at the doctor once more, taking a few steps towards the taller man and growled angrily, like a beast that was disturbed out of its peaceful sleep. Erwin took a step back and gulped audible when his back brushed against the edge of the counter. “You. Will. Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!” Growled Levi as he fisted his hands in the collar of the blonde’s white lab coat. The man gasped at the firm and tight feeling, gasping as he felt a knuckle push against his throat, suffocating him slightly.

“A-Alright!” The blonde man gasped out. “I-Ill T-Tell you everything!” Levi nodded his head and let the doctor go, glaring at him as he watched in satisfaction when the man slowly rubbed his throat, trying to soothe the pain. “Well? Fucking get on with it!” Snapped Levi when he became too impatient at waiting for the doctor to recover. He swore that he was going to kill the doctor if he took any slower than he already was.

The blonde man cleared his throat and cast his eyes away from the intimidating eyes that seared holes into his head. He could not believe how afraid he was of this man. Just earlier in the week, he could handle the glares and hisses from the shorter man, but this one was different. This one meant business.

“You see,” The blonde man began awkwardly, not sure how he was going to explain that he was the one responsible for his son’s suffering. “Jace had contracted a nasal infection last night. This was expected; however, the infection was much worse than we had anticipated. The only thing that could help him was medication that would normally be used in adults. This of course, was a mistake on my part. I had hoped that using it would cure the baby quickly. Though now we see that the baby has reacted negatively to the drug once it was flowing through his veins. I am so sorry, but there is nothing that we can do now. Your son will most likely die within the next few hours.”

Levi didn’t know what to say to that. He was in shock. His thoughts were in utter turmoil. No, he thought as his body began to shake. This can’t be real… It… It’s a joke, right? Haha… This is all just a silly little dream. I’m going to wake up just now to my beautiful Eren who slept in my arms the whole night… When I wake up, the baby will be perfectly fine…

He shook his head, his body still shaking as he looked up at the pensive looking doctor. Levi felt his blood boil in rage as he looked at the doctor. How the fuck could he say something so nonchalantly? How the fuck could he just stand there, knowing that Jace is going to die? How could he just let Jace die like that? What the actual fuck was wrong with him? Does he not have any sense of humanity within his being?

With an animalistic growl, he shoved the doctor against the counter and held him with a restraining hand on his throat, choking him slightly, but enough for it to be threatening and dangerous. The nurses around them gasped, but none of them dared to move to help the doctor. Levi knew that they will be too afraid to get in his way. 

“What the fuck is with you? Why is it that you never seem to tell us anything concerning the health of my family?” Demanded Levi in a calm voice, a complete contrast to what he was feeling now. He had to physically restrain himself from killing this doctor right then and there. He was right to believe that he could not trust anyone in this fucking hospital to look after his family. They were all a bunch of useless sons of bitches. If he wasn’t so worried for his family, he would have massacred them all in a heartbeat.

“W-We… I di-didn’t… want to wo-… worry either of you…” The blonde doctor choked out and coughed as he raised his hands to try and pry the angry man off him. It didn’t work. Instead, it caused the man to tighten his hold on his neck, making him gasp for what little air that he could force down his throat. “What the fuck is that supposed to mean? We were still worried about Jace anyway! What difference would it have made if we were told? Yes, we would have been sad, but we trusted you fucking arseholes to tell us EVERYTHING that was wrong with our fucking son!” Without a warning, he smashed his fist into the blonde man’s face and threw him to the floor, making the nurses cower and flinch back in fear at his surprising strength.

He turned to glare at them. “Get back to your fucking work, you useless bitches.” Growled Levi as he stomped his way to the room that held his son. The nurses quickly scurried about the place, some rushing to help the fallen doctor, whose nose was bleeding tremendously, obviously bleeding, while other nurses hurried to occupy themselves with other things. Though none of them had the heart to call security to kick out the angry man. They all agreed with him, they should have been told the truth from the start.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Levi walked into his son’s room, his eyes widened when he saw his lover hunched over the incubator, tears cascading down his cheeks as he stared at their dying son. He quickly walked in and made his way to Eren. He then wrapped his arms around the younger male’s shoulders, which were shaking ever so slightly from the supressed sobs.  
He held Eren tightly in his arms picking him up gently before sitting down on the chair that was always in front of the incubator and placing the brunette on his lap. He then peered into the glass to look at his son. And what he saw made his already boiling blood, rush through his veins as he felt his anger vibrate through every fibre of his entire being.  
Jace’ hands were sickly pale. His face was flushed feverishly. His breathing was very shallow and hitched, as if every breath was painful to take, or he could not handle taking in breaths. His heart monitor was slow, indicating that it was slowly failing. His body was shaking ever so slightly. Levi felt a lump form in his throat. He could not bear to see his son die. He was not ready to let him go. He had just met his son, it was way too soon for him to go. Levi felt a tear slip from his eyes when Eren had finally let out a sob. 

“L-Levi… Jace, he’s… He’s… Oh god! I can’t… I can’t… I don’t want him to die, Levi!” Screamed Eren as he wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and cried on his shoulder. Heart wrenching sobs tearing through the core of his being and bouncing off the white walls of the hospital room. Anyone who entered would be met with extreme levels of anguish, which would cause them to break down as well.

More tears slipped past the corners of Levi’s eyes, his chest tightening painfully as he held onto his lover, hiding his face in Eren’s hair as his own sobs joined Eren’s. He did not care about his pride. Neither of them did. They were both just too grief stricken to give a fuck on who saw or heard their pathetic cries. They had just formally met their son about a week ago, and they had both just started to get attached to the small baby. They both loved Jace with all their hearts. They were not prepared to see their son die. This was just too much for them to handle.

It was not fair that their son was the one to suffer. It was not fair that Jace would never get to see the world with his own eyes. It was not fair that Eren will never get to sing for his baby. It was not fair that Levi will never get to teach his son how to ride a bike. It was not fair that they will not get to go out to the movies as a family. It was not fair that they will not get to go out to restaurants as a family. It was not fucking fair that their child will die before he can live his life to the fullest. It was just not fair…

They sat like that for who knows how long, both grieving and crying over their child that they barely got to know. When they had finally calmed down, both feeling emotionally exhausted from crying so much. Their eyes were puffy and stained red. Their faces were marred with dried tears. They both sniffled for a few minutes as they both gazed at their son. They felt so heart sore that Jace was suffering even in his sleep. It further broke their hearts when they realised that their son would never rest in peace, even in death.  
As they sat there, staring at their son, they both began to pray to whichever deity was out there, and would listen to them, that their son would live. This was surprising on Levi’s part because he never believed in god and other religious shit. But now, now he was desperate. He would do anything to make his son feel better, even pray to something that he did not believe in. He would do anything to see his little boy smiling again.

After a long while, maybe a few hours, the oppressive silence was broken by the sound of a few pairs of footsteps walking in their direction. Neither of them moved or turned their heads to see who was coming. They didn’t dare look away from their son. They felt that he would suddenly disappear if they so much as glanced away from him. It was a silly thought, but no one could blame them for it. They did just find out that Jace, their baby, was going to die.

Then they heard multiple people entering the room, and this time, they did tear their gaze away from their dying child. They looked up and were surprised that there were many beefy looking men that entered the room. 

“W-Who are you?” Asked Eren coarsely, his throat dry and his voice rough from all the crying. Levi flinched when he heard Eren speak. He could not believe how empty and hollow his lover sounded. Then again, he would sound the same anyway. He glared at the men when they started giving off a vibe of intimidation. Where they here to kick us out?  
A smaller sized man pushed past the bigger men and stood in front of them. It was one of the doctors that had helped with the baby. Glancing at his badge, he knew that it was Doctor Nile Dok. 

“I am so sorry for your loss, Ackerman’s. But I’m afraid that it’s time for you to leave and let us do our job.” Said the doctor in a grave tone that had hints of authority. Levi narrowed his eyes and stood up, gently placing Eren back on the chair before he turned to glare at all of them threateningly. “Who the fuck are you to tell us to leave? Our child is dying and you doctors are not doing shit about it! Can’t you just leave us in peace?” Levi spoke with a deadly calm voice, the same tone he had used with the blonde doctor earlier. If he had to resort to violence again, he would do it in a heartbeat. 

“Sir,” The doctor began. “The child is dying anyway. Let us remove the life support and get it over and done with. I know that what my colleague had done was a grave and terrible mistake on his part, but I want to end the child’s suffering now. Allow me to this. Trust me, it will be better for the child- “

“And just how the fuck would you know what is good for my child or not?” Demanded Eren in an angry voice, cutting off the doctor from his speech and surprising everyone present, even Levi. “How the fuck would you know that shortening his life even more would be beneficial to him? How? Just leave us the fuck alone. My husband and I will stay with Jace till his very last breath. It is the least that you fuckers can do since you have deprived us of seeing our child.” 

Levi was proud of Eren for speaking up like that, but he frowned as he had never heard Eren speak so coldly to another person like that. Not even to Kirstein when he got on Eren’s nerves. He sighed and shook his head. It must be because he is finally coming to terms with the fact that our first child will be dead by this time tomorrow. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing. “Then I’m afraid that I have no choice in the matter. Men, please escort these gentlemen back to the maternity ward. I will meet up with them later. For now, I have a job to do.” Said the doctor with a cold edge to his voice. Levi growled and tried to pry the two larger men, that sudden gripped him, off him. But it did not work. They were a bit stronger than he was. Eren on the other hand was gently carried off the chair by one of the beefier men. He was so drained that he could hardly put up a fight against the man. But he did yell out profanities for him to let him go. But like Levi’s tactic, it did not work.

“No! You can’t do this! He’s still a child! Let him go! Please! He-He doesn’t deserve this kind of treatment!” Yelled Eren when he saw the doctor approach the incubator through the corner of his eyes. His motherly instincts were kicking in. a need to protect his child coursed through his veins, making him thrash about in the beefy man’s arms, agitating the stitches on his abdomen.

“I’m sorry Mr Ackerman, but this has to be done.” Said the doctor as his hand moved to remove the cables that were connected to the incubator. “NO! PLEASE DON’T DO IT! I BEG OF YOU! LET HIM LIVE A LITTLE LONGER! PLEASE DOCTOR!!” Eren screamed at the top of his lungs, fat tears running down his face once more as the thought of his baby dying right now hit him like a tonne of bricks. He didn’t want his baby to die! He just couldn’t die! Not yet! There were still so many things that they needed to do first as a family.

Ba-dump. Ba-dump. Ba-dump.

They all gasped when they heard the heart monitor. There was a strong pulse, like that of a normal person’s heart rate. They turned to look at the baby and their eyes widened.  
The baby’s face was not as flustered as a few minutes ago. His hands, although still quite pale, had a bit of brownish colour. It was a miracle. His fever had broken.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The doctor was baffled, gawking at what he was seeing with his own naked eyes. It was unbelievable. Completely unrealistic! It should not have happened at all! The baby was supposed to die!

Levi and Eren had pushed past the doctor to take a good look at their son. He was not a hundred percent healthy, but he was certainly going to live. They both sighed in relief and Eren sank into the chair once more, tears of absolute joy running down his face. He covered his face with his hands as his shoulders shook with the sobs. He was so happy in that moment. His son was going to be okay. his son was going to be okay. Their son was going to be okay. he chanted in his head as he felt a pair of gentle arms wrap around his shoulders.

The doctor left the room in search of his colleagues to tell them of the supernatural phenomena that has just occurred. He wanted to call them to the room and ask them if they saw the same thing that he did, or if he was going dilutional. 

The doctors came and went, leaving the relieved parents alone as they checked the baby’s vitals, which were proving to be on the way to recovery.

They could not have been anymore happy than they were as in that moment. Their son was going to live, and that was more than enough to keep them content.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I cried a lot while writing this. It seriously hurt me to write something like this. But honestly, this was the hardest thing that I have ever written in my life, even harder than school literary essays! And that's saying a lot! Anyway, i hope you girlies have enjoyed this fanfic and I hope that this was worth the week long wait. I know I promised to give this to you guys by Wednesday, but life got in the way of doing things. 
> 
> If you have any other fanfic that you want me to do, please leave a message in the comments section and I will try to write it up as soon as I can!
> 
> If you guys want, please go and take a look at my bio as I have some ideas there!
> 
> Once again, I hope that this is what you guys have envisioned me writing, and I hope that it has met your standards and expectations!
> 
> As always, like, comment and criticise to your hearts content.
> 
> Peace out!
> 
> Ereri_shipper69.


End file.
